Look at the stars
by LariinhaC
Summary: O que você faria se um acidente transformasse o seu céu num real inferno?
1. Prólogo LatS

**Twilight não me pertence. Eu apenas estou brincando com a minha imaginação e usando os personagens da titia ****Steph. **

* * *

**Look at the stars**

****Música/Tema: Yellow - Coldplay**

Tinha tudo para ser um dia feliz.

Finalmente tudo parecia estar no lugar certo: nós compramos a nossa casa e terminamos de reformá-la. Tínhamos acabado de fazer o nosso primeiro ano de casados. Você tinha sido promovido e eu estava me sentindo realizada profissionalmente. Justo naquele dia, eu tinha descoberto que nós estávamos realizando mais um de nossos grandes sonhos.

Eu estava muito ansiosa para ver o seu rosto quando lhe contasse a novidade. Sim, eu também estava um pouco assustada. Eu sempre ficava assim quando falávamos disso e você sempre me acalmava. Seus olhos brilhavam só em falar neste assunto.

Eu pensei numa maneira criativa de lhe dar a grande notícia. Preparei uma noite comemorativa para nós dois. Saí mais cedo do trabalho e fui naquela loja em que você sempre falava que, na hora certa, você ia comprar muitas e muitas coisas bonitas lá. Eu ainda suspeito que a sua fixação com essa loja era uma _estrela amarela_ que ficava no lado direito da vitrine. Foi lá que eu comprei o seu presente. Bem, o presente não era totalmente seu, mas eu sei que você iria entender. E ia ser a pessoa mais feliz por causa disso.

Quando cheguei em casa, comecei a preparar a minha surpresa. Espalhei pistas em locais estratégicos, como na mesinha que ficava perto da entrada. Você sempre colocava as suas chaves lá, então com certeza você veria a pista que estava nela. Após preparar diversas pistas e embrulhar o seu presente junto daquele papel que mudaria as nossas vidas, eu comecei a preparar o nosso jantar.

Enquanto a lasanha - que você tanto amava - estava aquecendo no forno, eu ajeitei a nossa mesa de jantar de uma forma bem romântica. Pode até soar clichê, mas eu sabia que você ia amar o nosso jantar a luz de velas. Seria como no nosso primeiro encontro.

Coloquei o seu presente entre os nossos pratos na mesa de jantar, com um bilhete junto a ele.

Depois disso, fui tomar um banho rápido e colocar o meu novo vestido azul. Aquele que você me deu de presente em um dia qualquer do mês passado. Você dizia que azul era a sua cor favorita em mim, principalmente os tons de azul mais escuros. E você adorava me surpreender. Eu esperava que fosse aquela que iria surpreender naquela noite.

Arrumei um pouco o nosso quarto, tirando a nossa bagunça habitual e trocando a roupa de cama. Só em pensar o que aconteceria horas depois, eu já ficava arrepiada. Ah, mas você não pode me culpar por isso. Nós éramos viciados um no outro. Amor e química era o que não faltava no nosso relacionamento.

Você me ligou avisando que já estava saindo do trabalho. Aquela foi a ultima vez que eu ouvi você dizer que me amava. Se eu imaginasse tudo o que estava para acontecer...

Totalmente pronta, corri para a cozinha, tirei a lasanha do forno e dei os últimos retoques em toda a surpresa.

A ansiedade estava me corroendo. Faziam 50 minutos desde a sua ultima ligação. Você nunca demorava mais do que 30 minutos depois que me ligava ao sair do trabalho. Meu coração começou a acelerar. Mas é como eu falei antes: Eu estava muito ansiosa.

Fui no aparelho de som, conectei meu iPod e coloquei para tocar o cd da nossa banda preferida. Passou mais uma hora, totalizando, assim, quase duas horas desde a sua ligação. Um sentimento ruim estava tomando conta de mim, e eu não podia evitar. Liguei para o seu celular, mas foi para a caixa postal.

O telefone começou a tocar enquanto a _nossa_ música preenchia todo o ambiente.

Ao atender o telefone, eu descobri que você não iria voltar para casa. Não naquele dia. Na mesma hora eu corri ao seu encontro, tentando enxergar através das lágrimas. Meu coração se tornou milhares de cacos, como um vidro quebrado ao cair no chão.

Tinha tudo para ser um dia feliz mas, naquele momento, tinha começado o meu _inferno_.

* * *

**Oi Pessoal. Eu não sei se alguém está lendo isso aqui... mas de qualquer forma, vou deixar essa notinha.**

**Essa é a primeira fanfic que estou postando, então estou ansiosa com toda essa novidade. Quando escrevo essa estória, gosto de ouvir _Coldplay_. Tanto que o nome desta fanfic é um verso da música "****Yellow"**. Tem um vídeo dessa música no YT que eu gosto bastante.. é uma animação e as vezes até me inspira. link: www . youtube watch?v=tVrrAP-ntMc (lembrar de tirar os espaços. Ele também vai estar no meu profile)

**Se você leu, por favor, deixe uma review. Eu queria muito saber a sua opinião. Pode falar qualquer coisa: se está legal, se está uma droga ou se tem erros de português.. enfim, eu só quero ter uma resposta. Seja ela qual for. :)**

**Quero agradecer a Bruna e a Thamires que me apoiaram na hora de escrever e publicar essa fanfic e também por me ajudarem a ver alguns dos meus erros. :)**

**Tenho alguns capítulos prontos... Então não vou demorar muito a postar o primeiro capítulo. **

**É isso. Espero que vocês gostem. **

**Beijos, **

**Larissa.**


	2. Your skin and bones

**Twilight não me pertence. Eu apenas estou brincando com a minha imaginação e usando os personagens da titia Steph.**

* * *

**Capítulo 01 - Your skin and bones**

**~ Sexta-feira, 12 de agosto de 2011 ~**

Aquelas paredes brancas estavam começando a me sufocar. A minha mente estava em um redemoinho de informações e eu estava confusa. Senti as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e eu não conseguia contê-las.

Eu nunca tive um ataque de pânico, mas eu poderia afirmar que eu estava perto de ter um. Ouvi passos próximos a mim, mas eu não conseguia enxergar ninguém.

"Respire, Bella!"

Não sei se alguém estava falando comigo ou a minha mente estava formulando frases aleatórias.

"Bella!" Alguém me chamava. "Bella!". Eu não sabia de onde vinha essa voz. E nem a quem ela pertencia.

_Esta cadeira está me incomodando._ Este foi o último pensamento coerente que tive antes da escuridão me engolir.

**xxx**

"Bella?" Aquela voz que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo me chamou. "Bella? Abra seus olhos, pequena."

Abri meus olhos e logo os fechei. A claridade do ambiente fez meus olhos arderem.

"Isso, pequena. Abra os seus olhos devagar." Logo consegui distinguir o rosto de Jake na minha frente. "Como você se sente?" Ele me perguntou.

"Cadê _ele_? Cadê_ ele_?" Perguntei. O desespero estava começando a tomar conta das minhas emoções, enquanto as memórias voltavam a minha mente.

"Tenha calma. Já estão cuidando dele. Vamos cuidar de você e depois vamos ter mais informações sobre ele". Assenti e me sentei na cama lentamente. Movimentos bruscos não iriam me ajudar nessa situação.

"A quanto tempo estou aqui?" perguntei, estremecendo ao ver o curativo que cobria uma agulha pela qual estava recebendo soro na mão direita. Provavelmente com alguma medicação.

"Você está desacordada há uns 30 minutos. Sua pressão ficou bastante elevada, por isso desmaiou e está tomando este remédio." Ele agora estava observando o remédio que gotejava no tubinho ligado a minha mão. "Já está acabando. Daqui uns cinco minutos você estará livre dessa agulha!" Jake sorriu pra mim. Ele me conhecia muito bem e sabia o quanto eu odiava tomar medicação assim.

Jacob era o meu melhor amigo. Nos conhecemos desde crianças e éramos como irmãos. Crescemos em Forks, uma minúscula cidade do Estado de Washington. Viemos juntos morar em Nova Iorque, no verão de 2003, para estudarmos na _New York University_. Ele se formou em Medicina há um ano.

"Pronto, pequenina!" Fiz uma careta quando ele tirou a agulha da minha mão. "Como você se sente, Bella?" Jacob me perguntou enquanto pegava uma prancheta que estava ao lado da minha cama e fazia algumas anotações.

"Confusa. Ansiosa. Eu não sei, Jake." Olhei para ele e senti as lágrimas arderem em meus olhos, novamente. "Só quero saber como_ ele_ está!" afirmei.

"Isso eu não sei, pequena. Ele está em cirurgia agora." Minhas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto e um soluço escapou dos meus lábios. "Ei. Olhe para mim. Ele vai ficar bem, Bella. Tudo vai dar certo." Jacob deixou de lado a sua postura de médico e assumiu a de irmão, me abraçando.

"Você se sente melhor? Quer ficar aqui ou ir lá fora?" Jake me perguntou. "Estão todos lá fora. Eles também estão preocupados com você. Não deixei ninguém entrar porque sabia que tinha que lhe acalmar um pouco antes."

"Eu quero falar com algum médico dele", respondi.

"Certo." Jacob me ajudou a descer da cama. Andamos pelo corredor com ele segurando os meus ombros, em um abraço protetor.

Assim que chegamos na sala de espera da ala de cirurgias do hospital, ouvi várias pessoas chamando o meu nome.

Senti pequenos braços ao meu redor, me apertando com força e aquilo foi reconfortante. Logo vários pares de braços estavam ao meu redor, em um abraço coletivo. Fiz o que pude para retornar o carinho para todos.

"Como você se sente, querida?" A voz rouca de Esme me perguntou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e, com sua aparência descabelada, estava totalmente diferente do jeito que ela sempre parecia.

"Um pouco melhor." respondi a minha sogra. Muitas pessoas poderiam não gostar das suas respectivas sogras, mas a minha era um anjo. Eu tinha um carinho muito grande por Esme. Ela era como uma mãe para mim. "Como _ele_ está?" Repeti a pergunta pela milésima vez naquela última hora.

"Ainda não informaram muita coisa. Ele está em cirurgia. Mas ele vai ficar bem, minha querida." Ela me respondeu, tentando parecer confiante e provavelmente tentando se convencer disso. "Você sabe, eles vão fazer o melhor para ele." Ela completou.

Isso eu tinha certeza. Edward era um dos médicos deste hospital. Era muito querido aqui e, com certeza, estava recebendo o melhor tratamento.

Após falar com cada um presente ali, fomos nos sentar. Bem, alguns sentaram. Alice estava querendo cavar um buraco no chão, andando de um lado para o outro. Fechei meus olhos. O movimento dela estava me deixando tonta.

"Você sabe como tudo aconteceu, Bella?" Perguntou Emmett numa voz fraca. Muito diferente da voz potente usual do meu cunhado.

"Eu não sei bem. Ainda está tudo confuso na minha mente." Comentei tentando me lembrar o que aconteceu depois daquela ligação. _Flashs_ de memória passaram pela minha mente. Sei que apaguei uma vela que estava na mesa de jantar e também que fui no quarto pegar a minha bolsa. Quando fui pegar a chave do meu carro, a minha mão estava tremendo bastante e a chave caiu no chão.

"Eu lembro que uma mulher me ligou. Era uma policial, que eu não lembro o nome. Ela disse que Edward tinha sofrido um acidente e que estavam trazendo ele para cá. Depois eu não me lembro de muita coisa." passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, puxando as pontas. Era um típico gesto que _ele_ fazia quando estava nervoso. De uma certa forma, a dor de quando eu puxava os fios do meu cabelo era reconfortante. "Eu não sei como cheguei aqui. Eu sei que eu dirigi meu carro. Mas não sei o caminho que peguei. Fiquei no modo automático, eu acho." Ouvi um suspiro de Esme.

"Bella... Isso foi um pouco irresponsável." Ouvi Carlisle falar. Ele estava abraçando Esme, ao meu lado. "Eu entendo que você deve ter ficado muito nervosa, mas isso foi um pouco perigoso. Você poderia ter se acidentado também." Ele me repreendeu em um tom doce. "Você deveria ter ligado para alguém ou pegado um táxi... poxa, você desmaiou!"

"Eu sei, Carlisle. Mas eu não estava pensando. Eu só queria ver Edward." falei, desviando o olhar para as minhas mãos. "Quando cheguei aqui, eu falei com uma atendente. E a policial que me ligou estava aqui. Ela me contou que um carro em alta velocidade cortou o sinal vermelho e bateu no carro de Edward. No lado do motorista.", falei num fio de voz. "Com o impacto, o volvo foi jogado contra uma árvore." minha voz sumiu e senti uma dor na minha garganta.

Jacob passou seus braços em volta de mim, tentando me reconfortar. Alice se ajoelhou na minha frente, pegando minhas mãos e apertando nas suas. "Ele vai ficar bem. Eu sei disso." ela me falou, olhando nos meus olhos através das lágrimas.

Alice era prima de Edward. Ela foi uma das primeiras amigas que fiz quando cheguei na cidade. Ela também era caloura na NYU naquele verão de 2003.

Tentei sorrir para Alice, mas acho pareceu mais uma careta e não um sorriso. Ela sempre tinha esses pressentimentos. Era como um sexto sentido... mas nem sempre ela estava totalmente certa nas suas previsões. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu queria acreditar nas palavras dela.

O bip de Jake começou a apitar e ele me olhou como se me pedisse desculpas.

"Pode ir, Jake." Falei para ele. "É o seu trabalho. Eu ficarei bem."

Ele assentiu, me deu um beijo na testa e, após dizer que era para eu lhe chamar caso precisasse, ele foi em direção aos corredores do prédio.

**xxx**

A espera parecia interminável. Eu não sabia dizer há quanto tempo estávamos lá. Poderia ser minutos ou intermináveis horas.

Eu fechava meus olhos na tentativa de conter a emoção que estava borbulhando dentro de mim e, sempre que eu fazia isso, me vinha na mente uma lembrança do _seu_ sorriso torto ou das caretas que _ele_ me dava quando eu o repreendia por alguma bobagem que ele fazia com o propósito de me irritar.

Nessa névoa entre lembrança e realidade, eu me sentia diminuta. Meu tudo estava entre a vida e a morte, deitado em uma mesa cirúrgica em algum lugar desse hospital e eu estava aqui, sem poder fazer nada, impotente.

Depois de um tempo, vi um médico entrar na sala de espera. Ele olhou para onde estávamos e meu coração deu um salto, porque eu sabia que ele teria notícias do meu Edward.

"Olá, Carlisle." Um homem alto, de cabelos loiros e olhos de um azul profundo cumprimentou meu sogro. Carlisle, que também era médico daquele hospital, nos apresentou ao Dr. Peter Watson, o chefe de cirurgia. Dando um pequeno sorriso, tentando transmitir confiança, Dr. Watson nos explicou os procedimentos que Edward passou.

Durante a colisão, Edward quebrou a perna e o braço esquerdos. Por causa de uma forte pancada na cabeça, formou-se um coágulo no lobo temporal e ele teve que ser operado. A colisão também provocou a ruptura do seu baço. Os médicos conseguiram conter a hemorragia e optaram por não retirar o seu órgão. Dr. Watson falou que toda a equipe fez o melhor que pode durante as cirurgias.

Por causa dos procedimentos, Edward teria que ficar em coma induzido por alguns dias, para uma melhor recuperação. Somente após um tempo e quando Edward acordasse é que eles poderiam fazer uma avaliação mais precisa e saber se ele teria sequelas ou não.

Como Edward estava na UTI do hospital, não poderíamos ir todos vê-lo. Carlisle, como trabalhava no hospital, teria acesso mais fácil ao quarto de Edward. Resolvemos que Carlisle, Esme e eu iríamos ver Edward agora. Por causa de sua situação crítica, depois de uma cirurgia de grande porte, não entraríamos no quarto dele, somente o veríamos através da janela de vidro.

Juntamente com o Dr. Watson, Carlisle, Esme e eu fomos em direção ao elevador. Subimos até o décimo terceiro andar. Assim como grande parte do hospital, aquela ala tinha suas paredes impecavelmente brancas. Andamos por um corredor, até a terceira porta à direita. Ao passarmos por ela, chegamos em um outro corredor. Diferente dos demais, que só tinham portas brancas, este possuía quartos com grandes janelas de vidro.

Dr. Watson parou em frente a segunda janela de vidro, do lado esquerdo. Quando olhei para dentro do quarto, meu coração falhou algumas batidas.

Deitado numa cama, todo entubado, estava Edward. Eu sabia que era ele. Meu coração tinha essa certeza, apesar do seu estado quase irreconhecível. Sua perna esquerda estava engessada, assim como seu braço esquerdo. A perna direita estava apenas enfaixada, e seu braço direito tinha alguns curativos. Sua mão direita estava com um soro, provavelmente com medicamentos.

Ele estava usando uma bata do hospital e dela saiam fios que se conectavam aos aparelhos. Seu rosto estava um pouco inchado, com um corte no seu lábio inferior. Sua face direita, a que eu conseguia ver através do vidro, estava levemente roxa, do seu queixo até logo abaixo do seu olho. E os seus cabelos cobres, que eu tanto amava, não estavam mais lá. Como Dr. Watson nos falou, por causa da cirurgia eles tiveram que raspar todo o cabelo de Edward. Seu couro cabeludo estava todo enfaixado.

Sem perceber, minha mão escorregou através da janela de vidro. Eu queria tocá-lo, mas eu estava impossibilitada. Era como se eu tivesse travada no lugar e tendo uma experiência fora do corpo. Nem lágrimas eu conseguia liberar mais. Minha voz foi substituída por uma caroço enorme na minha garganta e eu só conseguia ouvir o barulho do monitor do coração de Edward.

* * *

**Oi Pessoal.**

**E então, o que acharam desse primeiro capítulo? Alguém aí tá curioso pra saber o que vai acontecer? Alguém quer que eu continue com essa estória? Lembrando que eu sou Beward! :)**

**Os títulos dos capítulos foram todos tirados da música Yellow do Coldplay (É a musica tema da fanfic).**

**Finalmente tive um tempo para atualizar. Eu pretendia ter postado o primeiro capítulo antes, mas aconteceu muita coisa na real life e eu não tive muito tempo. O segundo capítulo não vai demorar um mês como esse demorou. Eu juro! O recesso da faculdade está chegando e vou ter mais tempo para me dedicar a LatS. :)**

**Quero deixar um obrigada especial a Nessa e a Bruna que comentaram. **

**A estória teve uma boa quantidade de acessos. Infelizmente nem todo mundo comentou. Será que é porque não gostaram? Eu não sei... Então, por favor, deixem algum comentário. Qualquer um. Se você detestou a estória ou adorou, se achou algum erro de português.. Qualquer coisa. Esse feedback de vocês é que me empolga a continuar a estória. **

**Ah, e podem comentar sem ter conta no FF... e se quiserem uma resposta rápida, é só deixar email que eu respondo. Deixem email assim:**

**Fulando _ tal (arroba) Algumemail ponto com.**

**Pq senão o FF corta. ;( **

**Beijos, **

**Larissa. **

**Respondendo a review da Nessa: Sim, vai ser um draaaama. Eu sou dramática! hahaha 'Costumo brincar com as minhas amigas/betas e falar que estou escrevendo uma novela mexicana. A estória vai continuar mostrando o depois do acidente, mas teremos uns flashs para mostrar como era a relação deles, como tudo começou e etc... Quanto ao que vai acontecer com o Edward, vamos ver nos próximos capítulos. Ah, e Coldplay é minha paixãaao! haha - Obrigada pela review e espero que você goste desse capítulo. bjs.**


End file.
